El asesino de leyendas
by Hinebras
Summary: Un pokemon, una misión. Descubre en esta historia como hasta las leyendas tienen un ocaso. One-shot.


Día soleado y caluroso. No parecía fuera de lo común.

Una ardilla con franjas azules de pelo, avanzaba con paso firme. Llevaba una capa gris que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, a excepción de su esponjosa y despeinada cola que sobresalía. Con una expresión vacía en la mirada, sólo caminaba sin cesar.

El cielo frente a la ardilla se nubló. Sus mejillas despidieron ligeros chispazos y pronto nubes negras parpadearon en blanco durante algunos segundos.  
Lo encontró. Después de días y semanas, lo encontró.

Los estruendos que acompañaron a los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, y entre las nubes se mostró al responsable de esa escena. Una formidable criatura celeste de silueta humanoide con nubes por piernas, una apariencia como de un genio. En el pasado era nombrado como Thundurus, pero la ardilla sólo lo reconoció como su objetivo.

Ni una fracción de segundo transcurrió cuando el primer trueno salió disparado a la ardilla, quién rodó hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Y como no, era lo mínimo que podría esperarse de un pokemon que ha alcanzado su máximo potencial. Era una especie de categoría que le habían dado en su región de origen, el rango más alto en un centenar de niveles.

La mirada sin ánimo buscó rápidamente a la del gran genio. Este rio brevemente. ¿Lo miraba con menosprecio? ¿Su risa era nerviosa o se burlaba de él? "Que piense lo que quiera," pensaba la ardilla, ya que de cualquier manera, hoy sería su fin.

Otro trueno se dirigió a la ardilla, este le dio de lleno.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció grandemente y cayó al suelo.  
La ardilla se puso de pie con dificultad. Aunque es tipo eléctrico, ese trueno le afectó mucho.  
Volteó para encontrarse con la carbonizada punta de su cola y como su capa gris ahora pareció no más que harapos negruzcos. ¿Pudo haber esquivado el ataque? Probablemente sí, pero debía medir fuerzas, ver de lo que el objetivo era capaz.

Desde pequeño, él creció con historias de pokemon con poderes sin igual, dignos de la admiración de todos, pero no conoció a uno sino hasta que estuvo al lado de su antiguo entrenador. Fue ahí cuando aprendió a no subestimarlos y donde nació ese sentir en su interior que hizo que eligiera el camino en el que ahora se encontró, frente al lanza-rayos celeste.

Con la mirada aún fija sobre la criatura allí arriba entre las nubes tintineantes, dio un enorme salto que embistió a su objetivo sin aviso. Rápidamente arañó el cuerpo de la criatura con sus dientes y se separó dejando a su cuerpo bajar en caída libre hacia el suelo. En una voltereta al caer sobre tierra, la ardilla se encontró de pie nuevamente, viendo como el daño causado obligó a descender a su objetivo casi a nivel de suelo.

Ya había hecho la mitad del daño, sólo debía rematar para terminar el trabajo.  
Su entrenador lo había llamado Randy, sus fanáticos le decían Hundred. Ahora no tenía un nombre, sólo era un asesino.

Terminar lo que empezó no sería fácil. Lluvias de truenos surgían de la tierra. Cargas eléctricas en todo el lugar erizaban todo el pelaje de la ardilla. Daba un giro en el aire que formaba una esfera chispeante en su esponjosa cola. La esfera era disparada y la criatura frente a él la detenía con la mano, como si de una simple pelota se tratara.

Cuando una de las esferas eléctricas era detenida, cuatro pequeñas estrellas brillantes salieron de la ardilla directamente al ser nubloso. Este trató de esquivarlas moviéndose a los lados, pero las estrellas giraron para buscarlo. Lograron impactarle y lo hicieron estrellarse contra el suelo.

En un parpadeo, la ardilla se encontró enfrente de su objetivo. Abrió la boca y sus afilados dientes frontales encontraron el cuello del genio, quien en un intento desesperado por salir de la situación, despidió una gran onda eléctrica de su cuerpo que mandó volando a la ardilla.

Cuando vio al humaoide celeste levantarse y un rastro de sangre de color claro que salía de su cuello, su destino ya se había escrito.

Se dedicó a esquivar sus rayos que cada vez fueron menos frecuentes. De pronto dejaron de aparecer relámpagos. La cara de la ardilla fue impactada por gran puño del genio. La ardilla se sacudió terriblemente, pero recobró su postura y miró a la criatura frente a él. El ser en la nube lanzó otro de sus puños hacia él, pero antes de golpearlo, cayó derrumbado en el suelo.

El genio se apoyó en su espalda viendo hacia el cielo y una que otra chispa se disparó de su cuerpo, fueron en cualquier dirección menos hacia donde se encontró la ardilla.

Un charco de sangre se amontona bajo su cuello. Las nubes se difuminan en lo alto y el sol se asoma de nuevo. Los ojos de la ardilla se llenan de lágrimas que apresuran su paso por sus mejillas.

De entre su harapienta capa, pone su pata izquierda sobre la frente de la criatura que yace sin brillo en su mirada. Cierra los ojos y entre gimoteos pide perdón a la naturaleza. Esto no es algo que disfrutase, pero es algo que tiene que hacer.  
Algo que experimentó con su entrenador. Él capturó a una leyenda y vio como fanfarroneaba de esta como si fuera un premio, haciéndole luchar por diversión en batallas que no valían la pena. Y su entrenador no era el único, pudo atestiguar como otros sólo las resguardaban en sus esferas para siempre.

El cruel destino de una leyenda cuando es descubierta. Si la bella mariposa únicamente existiría para ser objeto de mofas y entretenimiento o quedar disecada eternamente para engrandecer la grotesca colección de alguien, ¿no sería mejor acabar con ella para evitarle el sufrimiento y que muera con dignidad?

La ardilla se seca las lágrimas con su pata. Se acomoda lo que queda de su capa. Extiende su brazo derecho y acierta una fuerte mordida en él. Otras doce marcas de dientes pueden apreciarse en las cicatrices del brazo. Con su expresión vacía de siempre, la ardilla avanza a paso firme en ese día soleado y caluroso.


End file.
